


my favorite rps turned into fanfics

by karkatshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, all were rps, feels usually hurt, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says the rps that are my favorite ones. I'm on Msparp a lot and have a lot that I remember. So here you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone I ever rped with, it helps me a lot.

Karkat frantically searched online, he knew his heat was coming and he could take it but he didn't want anyone he knew to help with it. After awhile he found a place on the black market, slaves. He didn't even like the thought of troll being kept like that. But it might by Theo only thing he could do. By the time he was ready to go, the next day karkat went into heat and rushed out the hive, hopping no troll try anything with him. He got there and the place had trolls in cages, tied up, it was bad. The guards told him to look at all the trolls they had, he slowly walked walked seeing them, before he came across a troll with his hands tied behind his back and stayed on his knees he had a candy red collar on, to show his blood color as well as a sing reading, can bare grubs. Karkat quickly paid the stupid guards and ran out of there with the mutant blooded troll.

On the way the scent of his heat got worse, karkat hated it. He rushed all the way to his hive and slammed the door behind him.

"I'm sure you can smell, but unfortunately I need fucked." He said as he got his breath from the ran back. The new slave of karkat nodded and he ended up pushing karkat against the wall. They ripped off his clothes as fast as they could.

Karkat was already unsheathed and his nook was soaked, with both of them being trolls it didn't take long til the slave was in the same state and his bulge quickly went for the soaked and heated nook of the other. Karkat melted at every touch, even though the only touch he had was his bulge and nook and the dirty hands of the slave holding him to the wall. Karkat lost himself and went to begging for more physically contact. But the slave didn't want to do anything that his new master might not like so he played it safe. Simply pailing to get rid of the heat he had that he had.

"P-pleasee..~" he begged, and the slave gave in a bit, knowing what almost works for every troll. He tilted karkat head down and took one of his horns in his hand, licking and making karkat shiver beneath him. It didn't take much longer for karkat to cum, coating both their chest in his slurry. Just after karkat did the other did too feeling him cum rather deep in him. Karkat panter and tried his best to recover. This had been the first time he had help with his heat, he was weak afterwards.

He pushed off the wall and the slave slid out and moved away from him.

"T-thanks, heat sucks.." he quickly disappeared to clean himself off in his bathblock, leaving the slave to clean up with dirty rag clothes.

"Here, looks like it's been awhile since you had a bath." Karkat soon came back with a damp cloth and handed it to him. He doesn't really know what to do or how to treat him, the closet thing to this would be taking care gamzee when he's crying back this takes the cake. Karkat stood there, before absconding to the mealblock.

"If you're hungry I could make you something." But he didnt answer, so karkat peeked out at him.

"Please, I can do it for you." But you shake your head. "I could clean or anything you want me to do."

"You might have been trained to be a slave but to me, you're a troll. Abd you don't have to do anything for me, I can take care of myself. So what's your name." He stared blankly for a few seconds before answering.

"My names kankri." He said but didn't really look him in the eye or bring his head up at all.

"You can stay here or leave or go wherever. I'm just glad I got you out of that shit place. It must suck." Karkat quickly shut up and didn't bring the slave place up again.

Karkat made him some food and gave him a plate before going to his block of still being a bit awkward.

At some point he fell aseelp, but for as long as he could he had sleeping problems, and could never stay asleep longer then a few hours. Waking up and almost tripling on kankri sleep on the floor in his block.

"Sorry! I didn't know where else to sleep." He jumped up and cowarded back a bit.

"IT'S FINE." he said but couldn't help his voice, clearly upsetting kankri with how loud he was. He quickly left the block, leaving kankri alone.

After almost an hour he came back I'm the room sitting next to kankri.

"I'm sorry. But you can leave my hive if you want.." kankri doesn't say a word but shake his head, no. "Then what do you want?" He shrugged.

"I've been there for a sweep and half and my training would impregnate me then take my eggs and smash them." Kankri  
Looked down.

"I'm sorry, must suck to be able to have grubs." Karkat said feeling bad for him.

"No, not really. I want grubs." Karkat blinked lightly, he felt even worse now, he didn't want any more mutant bloods in the world.

"Well I don't think more mutants would be good. It sucks being mutants blooded and I don't want anyone else feeling how I do.." he looked down feeling a bit bad for saying it but what else could he do?

"Oh.. right. Makes sense." He sighed and curls in a ball.

"But that doesn't mean you can't have grubs it's you choose. And if anything I can help find you someone to be your matesprite." He pulled out his husktop and turned it on, pulling up some troll dating site. "Just answer some questions and it should find you someone perfect."

"Alright." He said with a bit of hope.

"Would you prefer a masculine or feminine?"

"I don't really care, but I would prefer more masculine trolls." He watched him fill it out.

"And what about blood color?"

"I don't care the color. And neither should they."

"And anything they should like or care about?"

"they should care about love abd freedom. As well as themselves."

"Alright that about it." He click the finished button and watched as it put him with someone perfect. Quickly closing his husktop.

"Wait did it have someone..?"

"Um no, it didn't have anyone.." he looked to the side.

"Guess there's no one foe me.. thanks for trying I guess." He looked down.

"I'm sorry." He opened it back up and showed him, it having a small picture of karkat pop up.

"Oh.." he looked to karkat. "I understand you want someone besides a mutant slave."

"No it's not that it's just that I didn't think someone perfect I found them on the black market."

"Fate??" He curled up as if it was a way to hide himself.

"Maybe but there is one way to find out." He got up and hold out his hand for him, leading him to the larger part of his hive, putting in one of his romcoms. "The movie I watch are romcoms.."

"I watched a few a long time ago."

They soon watching it both of them getting in to it. Karkat would mutter about it bring chests and that they needed to kiss, every here and there.

By the time it was over kankri had fallen asleep, resting on his shoulder. Karkat quickly saw what he meant to him and kissed his forehead.

It didn't take long for them to grow close in a growing red relationship. Kankri coming more out of his shell and getting over his time as a slave. And Karkat grew better at being what he should be, he stayed clam and didn't raise his voice anymore. Over a week of time they learned the other past, hopes and reams they knew a lot know, and after karkat planed a nice and cheesy date they where in his block, shirtless and flushed slightly.

Kankri was on his back on the surprisingly comfy floor, or just neither of them cared about the floor fight now. Karkat leaned over him, his hands creating on his bare chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken, as he moved his tongue around the other. By the time he pulled back for air he could feel kankri bugle fighting his pants to be free and get to some kind pleasure. They both were a shade of candy red blush. Karkat did he's best to seem like he know what he was doing, but beside kankri having him against the wall this was closest thing he got to it. It can't be that hard.  
-  
He slowly tugged off kankri's black skinys, a long with he plain black boxers. Biting his lip before kicking off his own pants, feeling kankri gaze on him, his cheeks heated up more but he kind of liked the fact that he was good enough to be watched. He used to have a problem with his image and the way people see him, so as long as he meant good will he was opened to the show.

By the time they were both free of any and all clothes Karkat had pulled him back and caught his mouth with his. With as close ad they are they bulges took over, tangling themselves and turning them both into a moan mess in each other mouths. After their bulge got tired of that, without warning or much knowledge of it, karkat's shot into kankri's nook. They both kind of lost themselves as Karkat fucked the other into the floor. He more or less begged for him, for more, for anything he could get. With this being the first time he was in another troll didn't take long for him to come in him.

As they both lay there recovering for failing, it was kankri to talk first.

"I thought you didn't want grubs.." he said still slightly out of breath.

"Well you want grubs and I want to give you anything you." He recovered a bit faster, as his bulge sheathed itself.

"Thays sweet but it's a big thing to have grubs we both need to want them." He voiced his slightly concern about the matter.

"The thing I don't want is for us to be happy, the only reason I said I didn't want grubs was becuase, if you haven't noticed I'm fucked and didn't want anyone else to be like me or hate themselves or be hunted cause they're a mutant... but it does matter when I have you and we're happy." He says looking away as to hide his blush.

"That's right, and we can both take really good care of them and they wouldn't get picked on cause of their color." He smiled brightly and recovered some of his discarded clothes.

It didn't take long for him to show signs of being pregnant and they both decided to go to some doctor to make sure kankri and the grubs were okay and they would know what to do when they were born. Neither of them care for waiting rooms, kankri curled up next to Karkat the only place he felt save right now. He held kankri close til they were called to be checked. He lead him through the doors and followed the nurse or doctor or whatever, stopping and sitting in a small room with just a few chairs and -stiff bed. He never been anywhere like this it must be something newer for troll or it was just for highblood and now welcome low bloods. He stops thinking when someone comes in the room looking at kankri who was sitting on the bed.

"So what could I do for you two?" He moves the free chair to face kankri.  

"Um, kankri, here is um pregnant." Karkat said a little nervous of the doctor most troll won't dream of having grubs.

"Okay, we have a very easy and pain free way to get rid of them." Kankri quickly covered his slightly swollen belly with his arms prospectively.

"We are actually planing on keeping them." Karkat quickly said hopping that kankri wouldn't get upset or too worried.

"Sorry most trolls get rid of them.. what can I do for you, kankri?" Karkat was already feeling very protective for kankri and was watching the docter's every move.

"I'd like to know that they're healthy, when they'll be born and what to do after that. What to feed them, etc. As much information as you have." Kankri had eased up on the whole slave thing he used to be and was acting like a normal troll again and that made karkat happy, which was a rather big deal. Before he meet kankri he stayed in his hive all the time and watched stupid movie doing nothing big or important but now he had kankri and that was so much.

"Well there's some booklet I can give on how to care for them, feed them, etc. And as for the rest I couldn't say much unless you'd feel comfortable with me seeing." He motioned to his belly and looked to Karkat.

"If he wants to know then yes. Is that okay kankri?" He lightly nodded and laid back, letting the doctor pulling up the red sweater that Karkat had given him not long after they got together. The doctor carefully felt at his stomach before pulling his sweater back down.

"From what I can tell you should have three or four and they should all be just fine. As for what to feed them I can give you some vitamins to help you be able to feed them don't worry." Kankri smiled and wrapped his hand over his belly.

"Thanks." He said to the specter as he left to get stuff for them. Karkat went and sat next to him kissing him on the cheek. They got what they need and headed back to the hive. Reading everything they got and getting excited, starting to get ready even though the grubs weren't due for about a month, they both were glad they wouldn't have to wait too long. Over the next mouth they both grew very protective, kankri would only let Karkat near him and his swollen stomach but even then he was uneasy. And Karkat wouldn't let anyone near him. Even after the grubs had been born. They had a small nest of blankets and pillows for the eggs to rest on and stay warm til they hatched and it should only take a few days for them to hatch. Karkat sat next to kankri, kissing his forehead.

"You should get something to eat or take a shower to something. I'll watch the eggs." Kankri was reluctant but did so leaving Karkat with their eggs. After a few days they both grew very worried they were a day over due to hatch.

"You.. you think they'll hatch..?" Karkat shrugged.

"I don't know.." As if on a Que one of the eggs started cracking and small chirp was heard. Kankri quickly went over and watch, chipping back to encourage it to keep going. Soon a little grub had busted out of it egg and looked up at kankri.

"Can I see?" Karkat asked not want rush it but wanted to see their grub. Kankri nodded and moved to the side of Karkat. The grub had short black stuffs of hair that looked like karkat's messy hair. Karkat looked at the other eggs. "What about them...?"

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like they'll hatch."

"I'll take care of them then." Kankri shook hush each rapidly.

"Please, don't smash them.." Karkat kissed him quickly.

" I would never do that it fine." He ended up burying them or was the best he could think of. When he went back the grub had fallen asleep curled up next to kankri for warmth.

"You have any name ideas?" Kankri said gently suffering its hair.

"Well we don't know it's a feminine or masculine troll yet. So just wait." He curled up with them, the grin between them. The next day karkat had gotten up eairly and was making kankri some breakfast bringing it to him to see the grubs crawling to him. He handed him the plate and pick up his grub, who chipped and played with his thumb. Kankri was busy eating his food, then held a piece up to the grub to see of it would eat it. The grub quickly snapped at it almost getting his fingers. Karkat chuckled and rubbed under the grubs chin, make it purr loudly. They all had some food then Karkat started playing with his grub, get bite three time and scratched by its little black legs.

"I think the grub, feminine." Kankri said as he was watching them both.

"Why you think that?" He said as he let the grub nibble on his fingers. "All the biting and scratching plus the way it eats. Loves food, pretty sure feminine." Karkat smiles and pulls his finger away, a little blood there.

"Well what should we name her?" Karkat loved holding his grub, he loved his grub he didn't even care about her muta- her little bug like body wasn't red it was tented red but it was mostly a bright green. "Kankri she doesn't have red blood.. look." They both kind of smiled happy they grub wouldn't feel the way they did with their color. They both took awhile think of names for the grub but Karkat had nothing.

"What about karcin? It sounds cute like her." Karkat nods and gently boops her nose making her sneeze a bit.

"I'm gonna go out and get somethings for karcin, okay?" Karkat nodded and told him to be safe. But he didn't come back that night and he got worried bit he couldn't leave his grub or take her outside to try and fine him. So he sat in front of the door with karcin, napping in his lap. The door opened slowly as kankri stumped inside only to collapse.

"Kankri!" He carefully moved over to him, the grub waking up and crawling over to him. Karkat close to panicking quickly grabbed up kankri and wrapping karcin in a blanket rushing him to the hospital. And again he had to sit in the waiting room alone with karcin in his arm, she kept calling for kankri and getting a lot of stares from trolls. It seemed like an eternity but what was really an hour or two at most. He was called back to kankri's room, he was sleeping as someone told him what happened.

"It seems like someone had attacked your matesprite but he is okay the only thing that seems wrong, he won't be able to have grubs anymore." Karkat barely registered what he was told as he sat down next to the bed. Karcin saw him and wiggled out of the blanket and hopped onto the bed and nuzzled him.

"Karcin, let him rest." But it was too late kankri woke up and saw them.

"Hi karcin, don't worry I'm fine." Karkat watched him and held his hand.

"Who did this?" He asked a little spit in his voice, ready to go get some kind of revenge from the fucked troll who did this to his matesprite.

"It was my old slave trainer.." he said looking to another part of the room as karcin nuzzled and purred happy to see that he was okay. Karkat made sure to calm his voice before talking again, he found that kankri was easily upset if he raised his voice or just sounded mad.

"Don't worry Kankri I'll take of it." But kankri shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I don't want you hurt over this. Please don't be a hero.." he sighed but nodded to his matesprite, all that really matter was that he was okay, couldn't have grubs but they had karcin and they couldn't ask for more. It didn't take very long for kankri to get out of there and back home back he wouldn't let him leave alone anymore. Kankri sat against the wall with some yarn, he was working on making karcin a little sweater so she could be warm. But the little grub was watching the yarn as it rolled a bit from kankri pulling on it, she leaped at it her little legs clawing at it. She quickly got stuck, she squeaked calling for help to get out. They both watched her knowing she would be fine and needed to help herself.


	2. so this is why gamzee went sober???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very weird and pretty dark but a well made oc fucks with gamzee. quite a bit of sadstuck between karkat and gamzee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this rp was very fun to do and played wit my feels a bit.

"heyyy there gamzee miss me?"

"fuck off"

"neh. so how many have you culled this time?"

"I'LL CULL YOU NEXT MOTERFUCKER!"

"and plus that is a very rude way to say hi to an old friend. you can't cull though i'm in your head."

"we are not friends and never were. you made me cull my friends..."

"and it was miraculous was it not hehehehe"

"I SAID FUCK OFF!" he held the side of his head with his hands.

"didn't you feel the thrill"

"no! what thrill is there is culling friends!?"

"well having some of your best friends get culled by your hands gives me a rush like watching a movie as the main character is a murderer."

" WHATEVER. WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT FROM ME?"

"i want to make a small deal"

" .....what deal?"

"bring me one of those bodies so i can have a physical form again and ill leave your mind never talk to you and erase all the memories of you murdering your friends and maybe i'll throw in some one you miss to be revived."

"...BUT MY FRIENDS ARE STILL DEAD, EVEN IF I FORGET ABOUT DOING IT. AND YOU DON'T DESERVE A BODY.."

"well let me have one of the lifeless bodies and i'll leave you"

"...okay. fine." the troll went to where the bodies of his friends were put at getting someone who he couldn't do much with, nepeta.

"okay now sit down." gamzee did as the ass who was talking to him in his head for as long as he remembered. after a second some black smoke leaked out of his ears and went engulf the body of the olive girl.

"ohh gamzee this is prefect is it not." he looked up at the body he had recently culled, her that head was bashed now healed. "oh its b33n so long eversince i inhabited a physical body."

"happy? you sick motherfucker?"

"oh yes i am now who do you want to be revived."

"KARKAT VANTAS."

"alright wheres the body" the bodies of nepeta rubbed their hands together. gamzee lead them to is respitblock, karkat laying on the floor, gamzee went and sat next to his dead friend.

"oh there you are karcorpse." the thing in nepeta's body getting a growl out of the other living troll. their eyes go black and moves a hand over the body, making him raise in the air his eyes opening and going black like nepeta's body. gamzee go out reach out to karkat but the other stopped him as he was put back down, now lightly snoring, "don't touch him."

"and what would happen if i touched him?" he rolled his eyes and looked at karkat.

"he will be in shock just coming back to life and instant contact can mentally mess up someone, his brain needs to rest for a bit so let him be for 2 hours. good now if you might not need to know I have some unfinished business to attend to. see you in hell gamzee." they winked and walked away.

"yeah whatever, sorry nep thought it was the best option."

"AAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAAAAA" seeing as the other's body glowed a dark green her body grows as her horns stretch into a crooked horn and a cross.

"JUST LEAVE AND NEVER MESS WITH ME OR ANYONE I LOVE.." growing a bit taller and shorter hair her face changes the glow stops as the only thing it wears is her pants with strong torso and catches his braeath as big red wings grow out of its back.

"what the fuck are you?"

"Hehehe I Would Like To Know That Myself."

" I DON'T CARE WE MADE A DEAL, GIVE YOU A BODY AND YOU LEAVE ME ALONE." he Turns Around To Look At You His Voice Is Deeper Than It Was And He Stretches.

"Aaaah So Happy To Be In A Physical Body Now. Yes That Was The Deal But"

"there was no buts."

"I Just Wanted To Ask You One Question Than Leave."

"ASK IT FAST."

"Well Then Gamzee What Do You Think I'm Gonna Do Now?" He Gives You A Slightly Sinister Smile As He Walks Away. "As I Said I Have Business To Attend To"

"i don't give a fuck what you do as long as you don't fuck with me or karkat."

"Alright Just You And Karkat Done Good Buy Little Clown Don't expect To See Your Family Anymore." he flies off as gamzee went to watch his friend. karkat's eyes slowly opened.

"karkat..?" he sat up.

"g...gamzee." he couches.

"YOU OKAY? HOW YOU FEEL?"

"i..i feel cold." his hand goes to his cheek. "gamzee why did you do this?"

"which part cull you or bring you back..?"

"bring me back why i was happy for once.."

"I'M SORRY.."

"gamzee?" he look at the other's face.

"i culled the one troll i care about most i couldn't live with myself.."

"gamzee who brought me back?"

"...THE THING THAT TOLD ME THE CULL EVERYONE, HE WAS IN MY HEAD BUT HE MADE INTO NEPS BODY.."

"nepetas body gamzee who was it." he quickly sat up.

" i don't know i never got a name. he just talked shit to me and pissed me off."

"alright then what did he look like?"

"I DON'T KNOW. HE LEFT A FEW MINUTES AGO AND SAID HE'D SEE ME IN HELL."

"AAAAAAAAH FUCKIN HELL" his eyes widen and he furiously grabs his chest in pain falling to his knees in pain.

"karkat.. w-what is it?." gamzee was at his side as soon as karkat started to fall.

"nothing it's okay something feels like it's eating me."

"...I REALLY FUCKIN HOPE THAT'S NOT WHAT IT IS.." he tears off his shirt to look at his chest and something was bulging in his skin.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING..?"

"...have no idea..." gamzee says as he covers his mouth. he looks up at you and then faints falling onto the floor limp.

" KARKAT!?" he looks at the thing in his skin. it started to move. "oh what the fuck.." it goes over the where his heart would be. "NONONO... ANYTHING BUT THAT. NOT MY KARBABY." his eyes filled with tears at the thought of losing karkat again.

"on shit what happened?"

"whatever the fuck that thin is, it's movin." he points to the other's chest when he woke.

"no fucking god where is it."

"OVER YOUR HEART..."

"WHAT HOLY SHIT.." his breath slows as he loooks up and falls back again, his eyes turn cold and his breath stops. gamzee just watched his chest for the longest time waiting for something, anything. the thing moves again and goes up karkat's throat and crawls out of his mouth the thing crawled onto the floor and opened with a little letter inside of it.

"I SHOULD OF KNOWN CAN'T KEEP A DEAL, HUH?" he picked up the letter and kicked the thing that was inside of karkat further away.  

 

_YUR FRI#ND TO:GAMZ##_

_D#ar Gamz## I K#pt Yur D#al I Brought Him Back T Lif# And L#ft Yu A Littl# Surpris# Insid# Of Him That Wil T#ar His H#art Into Bit Of Shr#d#d H#art Hop# Yu Lik# It Lov# J#ck#l ; >_

 

he ripped the letter up and hugged his knees to his chest, sobbing loudly. the thing crawled back and beeps rapidly.

"Audio Recording Do You Wish To Hear It?" 

"WHY THE FUCK NOT, GO AHEAD A RUIN MY LIVE SOME MORE." 

 

_"It Is From Jeckel Now Playing Audio -- Hey There Little Clown Buddy Did You Like Your Present That I Left In Your Little Karkittens Chest It Was Marvelous Was It Not I Bet You Just Loved Seeing Your Best Friend One Last Time In Pain And Agony Will You Didn't Know What To Do Huh Now If Yu Are Up To Avenging Yur Dear Sweat Karbaby Than Find Me At Oh I Don't Know Your Hive Which Is Now Destroyed By Me Or You Could Stay There As When This Message ends Then My Little Gift Will explode Cya Later Or In Hell I Suppose Anyway By Little Clown-- This Message Will explode In 14 Seconds"_

 

he thought, looking at karkat's body unsure of what to do it was he fault, he killed him and he brought him back only to watch him suffer. either way gmazee was so done with life about now he just had to choice the way he would die.

"13 seconds." he growled at the thing and grabbed his club and smashing it til he was sure it couldn't explode. 

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT I TAKE THE DEATH I DESERVE.." he went to find jeckel. 

jeckel was waiting, laying down on the mostly destroyed roof of gamzee's hive. gamzee had both his clubs in front of his old hive. 

"JECKEL!!"  he sits up and looks over the side of the hive.  

"Oh Hey Little Clown How You Doin Did You Like That Present I Left For Yu." 

"get the fuck down here." 

"Alrighty Then."  he stands up and jumps down impacting the ground a the ground shakes under his feet and makes a dent into the ground. he just stands there both his clubs(still bloody) hanging in his hand. "Well I Bet Your Here To Avenger Your Friend Arent You.  You Know I Was In Karkats Head Once It Wasnt Pleasent But Hey At least Hes Gone."

"I'M HERE TO DIE. WHAT YOU DID TO KARKAT WAS UNFORGIVABLE I KNOW I CAN'T AVENGE HIM..  he said he was happy for once when he was dead. i know he's okay."

"Yes Happiness Truly Does Start At Your Demise So Why Dont I Put A Smile On That Face Of Yours. If Your Here To Die Than All You Have To Do Is Stand Still." 

"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE LIKE SOME COWARD. I'LL GO DOWN WITH WHAT FIGHT I HAVE."

"What Fight Do You Have" he pulls out a double sided battle axe with different colors of blood on the blades but most of it was from gamzee blood or his ancestor's blood. 

"i have no fuckin idea but at least i'm standing against you."

"just die the easy way." he raises the battle axe in both hands and holds it in battle position.

"i came all the way here. i'm not just goin to coward." he readied himself for whatever jeckel had. 

"Than Lets Get This Over Than."  his eyes glow dark green and he jumps toward him his wings straight out behind him as he swings at him with the battle axe. he raised the club to bloc the axe, it cutting into the side of is club, moving the other one to swing, trying to hit his head. he ducks than flies over him coming back to gamzee's back hitting him in the spine with the handle of the battle axe. he falls to his knee from the hit, using one of of his clubs to stand up. the other at the ready.  he lands in front of gamzee well a few feet.

"Arent You A Highblood That explains Why You Don't Put Up Much Of A Fight Highblood Weaklings Thats All You Are You, Kurloz, The "grand Highblood" The Ampora Famila And The Peixes Family All Of You Are Weak And Now After Your Gone I Shall Rest On The Throne."

"WHO FUCKIN CARES ABOUT BLOOD COLOR? I HATE BEING HIGHBLOODED." he got up, his back hurting from the hit. 

"Good." he lunges at him again knocking him down with the axe. 

"come on give me all ya got." he landed on his back making it hurt worse, he looked up at him. 

"Oh You Highbloods Give Up Sooooooo easily." he holds up his axe looking down at him with a grin a terror spreaing across his face. "Goodbye Little Clown." 

"THAT'S IT YOUR JUST GONNA HIT ME WITH AN AXE? AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME AND MY FRIENDS YOU GONNA END IT WITH AN AXE. YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER."

"Does it matter how I do It It just matters that I Kill you." he turns the blade so the blade will come down and slice his head clean off your body he stops and his eyes go Back Into th# regular color. "I Wanna See You As Clearly As I Can." 

"it matters. you shattered the heart of someone i loved and i deserve far worse then him." he just looked up at him. "LET ME FUCKING SUFFER FOR THE SHIT I DID."

"Suffer Hiuh?"  puts the axe away behind him onto his back. "Great Idea." he slowly walks away and stares at The sunset. "Beautiful evening Is It Not." gamzee watched confused. "  So Gamzee Tell Me Why Is It That You Think You Need To Suffer." 

"I KILLED ALL MY FRIENDS EVEN IF YOU WERE IN MY HEAD I DID IT. I KILLED THE TROLL I LOVED AND BROUGHT HIM BACK SO HE COULD DIE AGAIN IN PAIN!! AND I'M NOT A COWARD." 

"Yes But I'm The One Who Made You Do That Are You Not Fild With Rage Hatrid Anger?"  his wings fold up behind him and he covers them with a black

jacket, on the back of the jacket it had in big dark green letters JZ. 

"yes i couldn't hate you more for what you did. but if i tried to get revenge you would easily destroy me on the spot making me not suffer."

"I'm Giving You A Quick And Mostly Painless end To Your Life Yet You Persist."  he turns around. "And All You Think Is If 'I Suffer Like My Friends Then everything Will Be Okay." 

"it won't be i know things went to shit. i know i might not see anyone i care about again. and i know i can't kill you. but suffering might make at least one thing i did justified.."

"It Wont But I Can Bring Your Friends But, I Can erase Your Memories I Can Do That For You And Give You Back everyone Have ever Loved But It Comes At A Price." 

"...I MADE THE MISTAKE OF TRUSTING YOU AND YOU MADE ME WATCH KARKAT, SUFFER. HOW CAN I BE SURE YOU WON'T PULL MORE SHIT?" 

he brings up a mask and puts it over His Face the mask had an X on the right eye on the left it had an empty triangle and the mouth was stitched.

"Cause Now I Know How Much You Care About Them I Put That Thing In His Chest By My Ruling If I Chose Not To Insert That Droid Into Your Friend He Would Be Alive Without Worry."

"why? why did you do all of this, just for fun? to kill trolls? why...?" he blinks trying to keep tears back.

"Cause Just With My Body My Sanity Stayed With My Dead Body Now With every Waking Moment Of My Rezerection I Can Feel My Sanity Coming Back To Me And It Feels Amazing." 

"THAT A GREAT MOTHERFUCKING REASON" he raises a had a low green glow forms around him as it heals his Wounds And every thing that is giving him physical pain he puts his hand back down to him helping him up.

"Plus If You Did Kill Me Again I Would Have Just Came Back." he shook his head when he healed.

"nothing you can do, can undo the horrible shit i did. even if you bring them back even if you erase memories it still happened. no matter what it can't be changed." 

"I'm Trying To Help You Let Me Help You, You Wont Remember It And It Would Be As If It Never Happened Before I Got Into Your Head." 

"I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN. MADE ME LOSE THE WILL TO LIVE."

"I Did I Can Bring It Back And Take Away Your Memories."

"no!! my memories made me the way i am.. LOOK I KNOW YOU ARE TRYING, WHY YOU HAVEN'T KILLED ME. BUT FUCK EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED MESSED ME UP AND IT HAUGHTS ME, EVERYTIME I CLOSE ME EYES I SEE THE BLOOD AND DEATH I CAUSED. IT CAN'T BE FIXED."

"Yes It Can Gamzee Makara Believe Me." 

"the most that can be done is bring back who wants to be brought back and either let me be or.. LET ME SUFFER." 

"Isnt That The Same Thing."

"yeah kind of. mental suffer would be enough for me."

"You Have No Idea What Mentally Suffering Feels Like More Than Just everyone You Love Dies Image Being Tortured Abuse Never Able To See Your Parents Never Having Friends In The First Place And Just Now Knowing That You Can Do Something About It." 

"..I GUESS THAT A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US I WANT EVERY LITTLE THING TO FIX ITSELF AND I WANT TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR WHAT I DID."

"I Want To Kill The People Who Tortured Me And Get My Revenge But Now I See That I Have Done Wrong So Please Let Me Help You." 

"you want to help me? kill me bring my friends back *if they want to be brought back* i think karkats happy."

"I Cant Tell If They Want To Be Brought Back But I Shall Give You An Honorable Death."

"PLEASE DO." his eyes Close as He brings a sword out pointing it to gamzee.  

"Lay Down So I Don't Have To Make You." he does so looking up at him. "Good Bye Gamzee Tell Them I Said Sleep Strong." 

"thank you." 

" Your Welcome."  he points the sword to gamzee chest and with every piece of strength in his body he jabs the sword through his chest through his heart through his back into the ground under him. he hold back a scream of pain when he stabbed him, it not taking long for him to bleed out. he kneels down by gamzees side and a tear rolls down his face as he takes off his mask.  

"Gamzee Once You Know Someone Wants To Come Back To Life Then Tell Me Somehow."

gamzee was slightly surprised to open his eyes himself pinned to the ground by a sword.

"THANK YOU A LOT JECKEL."

he walks to the place where the slaughter happened, gamzee followed finding everyone he had killed and explained to them what was going on. he raises his and raising up all the bodies and brings them back to where gamzee lies Dead. he lays them down in a fashion where they are In a circle based on there blood making the spectrumcircle then He makes them hold hands as he draws the symbols of each troll into the dirt right under their feet putting his ymbol in the place where he should be right between Nepeta and Kanaya. gamzee slashed the blood color of everyone save him and karkat. 

"gamzee go back, please for me." karkat said standing behind gamzee.  

"back i got you killed twice!!" 

"I DON'T CARE I WANT TO KNOW YOUR HAPPY."  

"I'M HAPPY IF YOU ARE HAPPY AND YOU SAID YOU WERE HAPPY IF YOU WERE DEAD"

he  sees the blood splatter his eyes glow again as he users a lot of his power to reserect all but Gamzee and karkat their wounds heal and the blood disappears as they get up looking around and seeing the strange troll with the mask and jacket as he brings Gamzees and Karkats bodies together making them hold hands. he walks away as the trolls try to talk to Him taking off his jacket and flying away as the other trolls watch him fly away. 

"gamzee mkara you get you ass back to live now. i love you and all i want is you to be happy."  

"l-love me?"

he goes to a broken down tiny building in the thick mountains of this troll planet seeing this tiny house that he built a long time ago still standing fills him with dlight he lays down in the small bed that he had.

"NOW IT'S TOO LATE HE FLEW AWAY. DAMN IT WHY DID YOU DO THIS, YOU SUFFERING FOR US IS NOT GONNA MAKES THIS ANY BETTER. DO YOU WANNA YOU AFTER HIM OR SHALL I?" he falls asleep in his small house thinking about what just went down.

"you are going back to life rather you like it or not. and even if i have to go with you. i just hope we don't bother whoever that was." he dreams about before he was tortured his family and his lusus all happy and care free. 

he left a poor recently killed gamzee standing there, and went to try and talk to whoever it wa that did this shit. how? he had no fucking clue.  

his family was happy as he sat on the ground only being a half a Sweep old he saw his father and sister murdered as he is takin away and drops his little white griffin plush.

karkat ranted as he walked, hopping he could run into the guy but before he knew it he was pulled into jeckel's dream. he stopped and covered his mouth seeing what he saw. 

the blood of his sister and father covering the back wall and floor with their blood as he cries for help being held by one of the Highblood soldiers on his should#r.

"DADDYYYYY KERDUN NOOOO!" 

he could only watch as the young troll life was destroyed by highbloods

the 50 soldiers walked down the street with the young troll on one of their shoulder his eyes glow as they all freeze in place he jumps down and in a pit of rage the soldier float in the air as they get boiled in their metal suit by the young trolls rage their skin turning into glop as the blood turns Iinto hot lava under their skin as they melt in the suits. the rage in his eyes is over powering then he faints from the massive burst of power the 50 tuards turning into a soup of Highblood goop and metal as he faints and lays on the ground. he watches and bows his head some before seeing him jump down and melt the soldiers.  

"poor fucking kid had it wore then all of us." a huge figure clouds over the troll shadowing him in anger the condesce picks him up by the collar of his shirt and drags him to the dungeon throwing him into the cage. he glared at the condesce before moving into the case with him. "might as well show me it all.." 

he cries from the experience he just encountered as he looks to the wall drawing his symbol on the wall with his tears.

"Now When I'm Out Of Here I'm Gonna Kill everyone And everything That Stands In My Way To Avenge My Father And Sister." 

"that's not a way to solve it.." karkat said but soon the dream ended. he wakes up in a massive sweat crying his eyes out in his small bed these dreams happen all the time he wishes he could die but to no prevail. he takes off his mask Ssitting it on a small table beside the bed.

"I Really Shouldnt Go To Sleep With My Mask On." he blinked and looked around when it ended.

"no wonder he went after gamzee.." he hurried to find him, coming up to on a small house. he sat down on the floor trying to meditate from the dream but the thoughts that go through his mind start destroying him he brakes down into terrror as he curls up into a ball screaming his head off. he hear the scream and makes his way up to him, finding him in a ball. the thoughts _you Couldve Killed Them Before They even Touched Them, you Could Have Saved Them, And Someothers_ As He Continues To Scream.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP IVE HAD ENOUGH." 

"okay now what! i'm dead and you're not how can i calm someone down if i can't talk to them??"

"You Can Talk To Me."

"i can???" 

"Yes Since I Was Once Dead I Am Able To Speak To You As A Spirit." 

"cool good to fucking know." 

"There Is No Need For Profanity. What Do You Want Karkat." 

"on- um i came to talk to you about what gamzee did, but.." 

"Yes It Was Me. But What else Is There To Talk About I Was Controlling Him I Made Him Cull All Of You Why Would even Want To Be Near Me." 

"I know i was watching it all unfold. but i will not let it happen, he deserves the world. i'm not sure probably caue your the only one who could bring him back but now i don't know."

"I Can I Can Bring You Back Too." 

"yeah i know, and i told him that if he was brought back i'd power through it so he could be happy."

"Alright Ill Come Back And Revive You To But After This Then Leave Me Alone." 

"but i saw what happened, i'm about your family.." 

"Ya Thanks." he walks onto the ledge his house stood on and took off his coat letting is huge red wings fold out behind him. as they flew back he looks back at im. "Yu Know Before I Was Carred Of I Saw You As A Grub In Your Brothers Arms. That Was 2 Days Before." 

"really?? it could have been me so easily." they soon got back to where karkat and gamzee's bodies were at. 

"Alright Then Ready?." he said as he pulled the sword out of gamzee's chest. he holds up his hands and a dark green glows around both of the corpses as they are pulled back into their body and the wounds and blood heal up. after they were all brought back karkat watches as jeckel flew back home. 

"if on body has ever felt bad for you at least i do.." he said before comforting gamzee.

he gets up moving the bed and pulls a lever under his bed which uncovers Stair way going down into the mountain. lights come on leading stares he puts is jackety back on keeping eis mask on but leaving his battle axe out he goes down the stairs and closes the hatch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks jeckel. 
> 
> ~<3~


	3. troll Romeo and Juliet part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when two trolls raised by humans of different gangs. 
> 
> the results? death, plans, fights, hiding, but all that matters is the love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a rather long rp so i'll cut it up into parts.

       The city is a place Kankri has known for most of his life, ever since he moved there as a child after being adopted by one that more commonly goes by Snowman. Snowman has been a great mother towards him, but one more business like. She pushed him to do well in school, would call the right person when something wasn't right, made sure Kankri looked nice and lived comfortably. He could be considered upper middle class.

       He has come to know growing up that his mother was part of a notorious gang called The Felt. Her nights would be spent out, making sure what needed to be done could be done, whether that be killing someone, or facilitating a different sort of crime. He also knows of her dealings with The Felt's rivals, The Midnight Crew- a much smaller gang, with just as much notoriety. He also could tell when she had brought Slick home for a night, as they weren't vanilla or quiet.

       Last night was such a night, as were four other nights in the past week. He didn't get much sleep. For a high school student, getting ready for first semester finals, this isn't the best. Kankri sits in his last hour, waiting for the school day to end. It's English, so maybe he can just breeze through this class.

       Karkat being struck in the back of the class, watching the clock on the wall tick past. He hated a lot of things but being raised by Noir it could be expected, surprised the kid made it this far in life, he would steal and do shit to get what he wants or needs. He did't do much in school and sat around with assholes how called themselves friends but were nothing like him.

       "Hey teach what's it take to get out of here? I'll give it to ya." he called to the teacher with and a eyebrow wiggle. Kankri sighs. Karkat always does stuff like this. The teacher just rolls their eyes, and says.

       "Perhaps turn in some actual work and we'll talk," and continues with the lesson, passing out the assignment. It's the last assignment for the book they've been reading for a couple weeks. Kankri sits near Karkat, mainly because there was no other place to sit, and he tends to regret this decision because of how Karkat acts sometimes.

       "man you really making me work for it, huh? teach playing thouh to get." He looked at the paper not paying attention in this-any class he has, looking to the guy near him. "Hey Kany can I copy your work I'll pay ya back however you want." He smirked lightly. 

       "Perhaps don't drive such an offer here." He sighs. "You sure do take after him, don't you? Just as loud and abrasive. I'm just surprised you're not outwardly stab-happy. God forbid I find out how loud you are in bed." He says rather lowly so he doesn't get in trouble. He's mainly just irate from not enough sleep.

       "Only loud while i'm screaming your name." He chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "And who doesn't love a stabbing? Please Noir can fuck off, nothing to me." He only ever called him Noir nothing more noting less. "But seriously should gimme your work." 

       "It's supposed to be your work. Not mine. And really, I think the teacher would be able to tell if you copied. You don't seem capable of switching around the words a little bit to make it look like someone else's work, instead of mine."

       "Like I care what teach does with my work." He pulled out his phone and put in his earbuds. "Just some stupid fucking work, means nothin."

       He sighs, doing his work. "I sure hope you are street smart, because it seems like you'll just slide right in to the family business that way. It's not completely pointless... This work I mean."

       "Nah i got shit planed out, family business is gonna come to me for help once done. And please do, kany explain to me how this shit isn't pointless." He turned his music so loud the teacher could hear it across the room.

       "You ask me t9 explain and then y9u turn up y9ur music s9 l9ud that y9u m9st likely cann9t hear me. Just perfect." He sighs, finishing the assignment. "That's just fine." He gets up and turns in his work.

H rolls his eyes and put his feet on an empty desk in front of him. just stuck waiting for this hell to end and do home, if he even call it home which he did not.

He sits back down and puts his head on the desk. "What's you deal?"

"What ya mean? Ain't a 'deal' with anything." He looked back t the clock with a small groan can't time go by faster.

"You have a deal. Everyone has a deal. Everyone has their own circumstances that make them who they are. What's yours? Help me understand why you're such a prick."

"Mom not wanting me and dad not giving a crap, getting passed to noir. plan and simple." He said not looking away from the clock.

 He sighs. "Fine. If you want help with your work, I'll help you, but after school and after I can take a nap. Frankly, you're a little lucky that mom and Noir don't do it at your house..."

"They tried didn't let em." Hw smirks and looks at him. "Thanks I guess but I still find it all pointless."

"It is pointless, but it's als9o easy. So just get it over with and people will stop bothering you."

"People don't bother me, just teachers and I don't care about em. But that's the things it's too easily not gonna write a whole paper when I can answer it in one sentence."

"Listen. I'm doing this as a metaphorical olive branch. best you take it."

He stands as everyone else leaves. "About time, god I hate this place."

 "You don't have to come as often as you do."

"Still better than the gang house." He stretches out a bit.

"How bad is it there?"

 "Crowned, noisily, messy, nothing good really."

He sighs softly.

"How's it at your place?"

"Pretty much sterile, I suppose is the best way to describe it."

He nods and heads out of the classroom. "Is snowman a good mom? You call her one." Walks with his arms behind his head.

"She's okay. Not the best. She's pretty strict." 

 "You should see Your on a good day all he does his yell and bitch."

 

"I'm sorry. That sounds like it sucks."

"Don't be sorry for me that's weird."

"Wow. Telling me how t feel, because that's something you can do"

"You bet I can." He chuckled.

"Doesn't mean it will change how I feel."

"Oh and how do you feel." He said slightly dramatic.

"Not really your business."

"How about I make it my business." He stopped and turned on his heel right in front of his face. "How ya feeling kany~?"

 "I don't appreciate this. Please stop. Then again, what do you care."

"Aw poor kan kan." He chuckle and went back to walking. 

He sighs softly and walks with him. "Wow."

"Wow what?"

"You. Mocking me."

"Oh I can do much worse." He snickered.

"I'm so sure."

"Yep." He gave him a wink.

"Are you trying to be so hate able?"

"You expect and less of me?"

"Not really."

"Exactly. Now if your still up for helping, your place would be best."

"Yes. I'm sure that would be best."

"Lead the way, Kany."

He leads karkat all the way to his place ignoring his shit for now til they got in kankri's place and he lands on his couch. 

"Shoes off. I'm not getting in trouble for you getting dirt on the couch." he groaned and kicked them off looking at him. "thank you." 

"yeah yeah." he waved it off as Kankri put on a movie.

 "Thought you were gonna do work?"

 "You're not though."

"Never do."

He sits down. "I'm just going to copy my work and do it for you."

"Why not, I can give ya whatever ya want in return."

"It's not really something I am doing for something in return."

"Ana why is that, do what I don't and get rewarded. I'm a man of my word anything you want. I've seen some fucked up kinks so what cha want."

He sighs softly and rolls his eyes. "Not much into sex."

"How the fuck are you not into sex?" karkat furrowed his brow.

"Not really important to me, but fine. If you're offering."

"That's the only thing i got going for me, I know how to show a guy a good time."

 "You can be decent at intimidation."

"Something you into. Or should change that?"

"Well, I haven't really done anything sexually, to be honest. Not really sure what I'd be into."  Karkat had a devilish grin on grin on.

 "You wanna find out?"

"I would."

"All I need to hear." Tugs him down on the couch with him. 

"We could do a lot more in my bedroom..." He looks at Karkat.

He sighed. "Fine." Hops up and goes to his bedroom.

He follows after karkat grabbing a couple things from the bathroom. kankri closes his door behind him, locking it as karkat tugged off his shirt and jumped on the bed. Kankri follows him, takes off his shirt and shoes and joins him on the bed. He pulls him close and presses his lips to kankri's. He kisses Karkat back and wraps his arms around Karkat. karkat presses him on his back, nipping his lip with his sharp teeth, making the other part his lips slightly. He titles kankri's head and takes over his mouth with his tongue making kankri rubs his tongue against his and pull him close. karkat sighed and ran his hand down his chest slowly as kankri shivers slightly and flushes a little. karkat left his lips and leaned down for his neck making kankri tilt his head slightly and moans softly. karkat chuckled and licked a strip up his neck to his ear nipping his earlobe as kankri bites his lip, rubbing Karkat's grub scars. karkat maoned softly in his ear as he lightly scratches down karkat's back, who shutters sucking on his neck to keep from moaning more. kankri moans softly and rolls his hips against Karkat's gently, who pulled off once he left a dark hickey. 

"You're lucky I have scarves..." He purrs softly. 

"Aw ya gonna keep em hidden? I'll just leave more." He went back to another part of his neck.

"It's not professional, and I don't want mom to say anything..."

"Fair enough." He rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I could say something about the bites Slick leaves on her, but, what good would that be." He kisses Karkat's jawline.

"Yeah that'd be fun to see." Karkat turned his head for him as he lightly nips at his neck.

"I suppose, but there's really no point in instigating anything." He hummed softly keeping his head to the side as kankri sucks gently and hums.

"Noir don't care, you can leave all the marks you want."

"I didn't think he would. Well, I'm pretty sure he would praise you a little if I were to leave you with marks. Then again, not sure how he would feel if he found out it was me."

"And who'd gonna tell him it was you? the guys not very bright."

"That's true." He gently sucks on Karkat's neck making him hum, kankri lightly bites and sucks harder. karkat bites his lip, holding back a moan, kankri pulls back and moves to another spot on the others neck. karkat lost it and moaned out when he find his sweet spot.

"You are as loud as he is..."

"Is that a bad thing or nah?" Karkat raised his eyebrow.

He shakes his head and nips at karkat's sweet spot, karkat trying to hold back but failed.

"F-Fuck~"

Kankri sucks gently and purrs softly as Katkat tangles his hand in Kankri's hair, finding one of his horns, making Kankri moans softly. Karkar smirked as he leaned up and licked his horn, Kankri shuddered moaning softly as Karkat moves from his horn to his neck to his chest, all the way down looking up at him when he kissed just above his waistline. Kankri blushes slightly and purrs softly. karkat chuckled and goes to undo kankris pants, pulling them down with his boxers, looking him over. kankri lies back and looks up at him, His bulge unsheathing a bit. karkat looks at him, leaning down to his nook, kankri tenses up a little bit. karkat rubs his thigh with his hand, licking over his nook slowly.  Kankri moans softly and spreads his legs a little as karkat presses his tongue into him, taking his time as he ate him out making Kankri arches his back and moans again. He holds his hips down as he continues as kankri pants softly and covers his mouth to try to keep quiet. karkat pulled back after awhil, softly panting.

"Delicious." kankri blushes slightly.

"Thanks." Karkat went to working off his own pants, his bluge already out. kankri sat up slightly and pulls Karkat close. Karkat pulls him in a kiss, pushing against his hips. kankri kisses back and purrs softly, rutting his hips against Karkat's hips. karkat's bugle, having a mind of it's own, tangled around kankri's. His bulge wraps around Karkat's and squeezes. Karkat groans and bucks against him, kankri's moan moans softly and rolls his hips. He shifts and his bulge shoots into kankri's nook making him shiver. He shudders softly and moans, karkat holding him close as started moving his hips. He wraps his arms around Karkat and moves his hips with Karkat's. Karkat bites his lip as he pounds into, moving to hit his g-spot. He moans a bit loudly as Karkat hits his spot. karkat makes sure to hit it every time he moves. He bites Karkat's shoulder to keep quiet. karkat moans out a bit MOANS OUT A BIT LOUDER AND PULLS HIM INTO THE THRUSTS. He moans a bit loudly. He pants and lightly digs his nails into Karkat's back. HE DIES THE SAME, LEAVING PALE MARKS DOWN HIS BACK AS HE BUCKED UP INTO HIM. He kisses Karkat. His nook tightens a little as he gets closer to climax.

 

 "F-fuck." He shuttered slightly getting closer as well, not a minute later and he was releasing deep in hi. Kankri moans a profanity as he cums as he is filled, shaking a bit. Karkat rides out his climax before collapsing on top of him. He pants and lies back, He relaxes. Karkar rests on his chest softly panting. He pets Karkat's head gently.

 "The fuck you petting me for?" Kankri shrugs.

 "Whatever.." He sighs and pushes Karkat off and gets up. kartkat putd on his boxers and lays back on the bed. He gets dressed, still a little shaky.


	4. Life as high blood pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweep after the vantas boys' father died and almost immediately they where taken and forced to be play toys for the high blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rp is no going and I will update it often.

Kankri shivered a little as he woke up to the loud clang of a few pots. "Up! Up now!" It was the cook, always the loud and angry one. He groaned and sat up on his small mattress, gray and lumpy from too much use and no care whatsoever. He looked at the one thin blanket he'd been allowed and tossed it aside. In the small gray room with no windows and only a small candle for light, Kankri could hardly make out the scrap pile of clothes he shared with his brother. So, in time with his usual morning routine, he crawled over and picked out a few rags to slip on, all the same tattered off white fabric.

They were "special" in that they were always by the side of the high blood. Perhaps it was a wealth symbol for him, to snatch the rebel's sons almost as soon as they were on the market. The only thing Kankri was concerned about was keeping his brother relatively safe and off the market. This consistently put him in a dangerous position. If he defied an order for the sake of his brother enough times, Kankri would be the one being sold and that would leave no one to protect Karkat. That was something he couldn't handle. The decision to protect his brother often led him into trouble, like taking punishments for him or skipping meals to give him enough. Kankri was never sure that Karkat was alright with this arrangement, but he needed it.

Once that was done he gently shook his brother Karkat awake with one hand on his shoulder. "Karkat....we need to go now."

Karkat had been freezing most of the night and was solely waking up to the shaking. Rubbing his eyes as he sat up and looked at kankri. He kept his mouth shut most of the time, not liking kankri protecting him but he knew that in this situation it was needed. Just gritting his teeth as kankri stood up for him.

 "Here," Kankri picked out some clothes and handed them to his brother. The wax dripped down and burnt his hands a little, but he didn't mind. "It's almost time for breakfast."

 He nodded and slipped them on. Hopping he didn't gag at this morning's breakfast, maybe high blood felt pity for them just this once. He rolled his eyes at his own thought, watching out side of their little area waiting for breakfast to come.

Kankri sat down against the wall with everyone else, making sure Karkat sat beside him. A bowl was shoved into their hands and the waited for that morning's slop to be delivered. As soon as the large kitchen door opened, the cook ladled out a thick gray soul that had chunks of...something it.

A few trolls before Kankri a young troll, could've been more than five sweeps screeched as a funnel was jammed down its throat, soup poured into it, funnel removed. They had to eat. Starving themselves would never really work.

He watched the floor as the cook gave out the food, tensing up a bit and watching the younger troll being feed the sick shit they expect them to eat. He remembered when thus was all new to him, he had cried for awhile missing his father. And had been such a stubborn fuck, talking back and lashing out whenever he could. Have to be funneled once he never rejected the food again. And the first time he cussed out the high blood he locked up alone for days. He rarely talks these days.

Kankri had done what he could to protect him from the worst of it, he really did, but he couldn't save him from everything. It was best for him to keep his head down. Sometimes the cook got angry and funneled trolls for no reason, so he thanked the cook when the grey thing was sloshed into his bowl. He cast Karkat a warning glance as he forced himself to drink some of the stuff, trying not to hurl.

He glanced at his brother when he thanked the cook. Looking away and starting eating, it still got to him after so long but he didn't let it show. He wished he could go against it all but that would only getting him in trouble and kankri taking blame. So for a sweep he did his best so kankri didn't has to help him. He didn't even talk with other slaves just ate the food he was given, his stomach growled for more but it wasn't much.

 Kankri forced himself to keep the rest of it down, unwilling to get funneled. When he was done he turned in his bowl and took Karkat's hand as they walked into the large room that held the high blood. 

 He added his bowl with kankri's and holds his hand letting him lead him to the room. Taking a breath before they entered, literally ready for anything.

The high blood, though not even close to the Grand High Blood, acted quite a bit like him. He participated in the killing of many trolls and tearing apart their bodies. It typically fell upon Kankri to clean up some of the remains on some early morning moments. These caused him to run through the halls to avoid touching any of the scorching daylight.

When he opened the doors the first thing Kankri smelt was blood, then the small wafted in. At least the Grand High Blood had some sort of respect and cleaned up his room.

He looked up as the doors where opened and smelling the blood and flinching just a bit since the death of his know to mutant blood father he was terrified of the same happening to him, knowing of the high bloods hobbies freaked him out thinking one day he wake up, or worse he wake up without kankri there. Looking to him before they stepped in.

 The troll smirked. "You two seem well rested. Come closer." He beckoned with one finger, Kankri obeyed.

 He sent chills up his spine, following kankri closer to him but looked down at his feet.

The troll looked at the two, considering his options. He choose Karkat, seizing his arm and dragging him closer to him. The troll shoved a dull knife into his hands and held out a small glass. "Bleed."  
  
Kankri immediately tried to protest, but two guards reached around and clamped his mouth shut.

 He tried for a slut second to pull away but soon know better. Eyes widening a bit looking back to kankri as he was given the knife. His mind running wild having a knife made him think of end the other control on them but he has too much power over them. He tore his eyes away from kankri and pressed the knife to his arm, looking away as he cut himself for the high blood. Not willing to see the bright red color his skin hides. He was a bit older know he wanted to show he didn't need kankri to do this kind of shit for him.

 Kankri only strained for a moment more before the high blood had filled the glass. He shoved Karkat off like a doll and handed the glass to Kankri. "Paint." He shoved him to the wall and dipped Kankri's hand in the glass and pressed it to the wall. Kankri nearly threw up his breakfast as he did, trying to get it over with.

He had fallen to the floor, riping off a piece of his shirt and trying it around the cut. He hated that color. But it on got worse when he saw kankri rubbing his blood on the wall. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it not sure if it would help or not.

It took a while, but it was done. The troll patted Kankri on the head then quickly slapped him across the face. "You answer when I tell you to do something."

Kankri whimpered and nodded. "Yes sir..."

The troll was feeling extra sadistic. "Take off its shirt. "Kankri's last good shirt was ripped off. "Runt." He called Karkat over and slid a whip from  
A guard into his hand. "Do it." 

He looked at the whip then at the high blood. Glancing up at him. "Why can't it be me who gets whipped...?" He bit his lip ready to get smacked for talking out or anything that he would think of.

 And smacked he was. It was too early for the troll to want back talk. He took Karkat by the neck and pulled him close. "Do it."

There was a mark from his hand on his face. "..but why him.. and not me." He looked over this troll grabbing him, eyes full of fear.

 "Because it's easier to make you watch and understand your actions had consequences. He was the one who didn't say what he should of." He took Karkat's wrist and guided it back. "Do you know not how to do this?"

 He jerk his hand away from his, sending the whip down onto kankri's back looking at the high blood as he did so. "How many times?" 

The troll smirked and sat back down. "Until I say so."

Kankri flinched, the guards holding him to the ground. Already, a read mark appeared on his back. It stung. There was no way for him to calm to sting. It almost bubbled onto his skin, already sensitive.

He meet the high bloods eyes as he continued snapping kankri back with the whip over and over again not even take a break between hits just going til he was told otherwise.

After about four strikes Kankri was screaming. It didn't stop. He knew it wasn't Karkat's fault but this hurt. His back became bloody, raw. Chunks of his back seemed to almost fall off with each strike.

When Kankri thought there'd be nothing left of his back, the troll stopped Karkat. "Enough." He reached out and let Karkat's hair with a huge hand. "You're my favorite runt. Always so obedient. Take him to medical. Drag him if you have to, just get it out of my sight."

He bit back tears at each hit to his back if he had been made to do this a sweep ago he would have passed out from seeing his blood. Whimpering when he grabbed his hair, scared of what he'd do with kankri not here. "Sorry about your back.. I'll be fine kankri." Not knowing if he could hear him or not it just made him feel better to say it. Kankri and high blood are the only ones to hear his voice.

Kankri tried to groan out an acceptance of the apology, but medical wasn't easy on anyone. He was simply laid on his stomach on a molding mattress as an adult female troll dabbed his back with some kind of disinfectant, most likely alcohol. So he reached out his hand and tried to smile, hoping he'd get some kind of reward for at least reaching out to his brother.

 He reached out a little but his hair was stuck tangled in the high trolls hand. He didn't know why but all he wanted to do was talk down and make high blood feel but. Talking usually came with a smack for him.

The troll released his hair. "Go, runt. Make sure your brother doesn't die so I don't loose a plaything."

Kankri kept his hand outstretched, just waiting as his back was wrapped in semi-clean gauze pads. "K-Karkat..." The troll must've been irritated today, it's been almost a half sweep since they'd been even slightly punished like that."

 He blinked and ran to kankri, kneeling next to him he grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Im so fucking sorry.."

"Hey...it's okay...I stepped out of line too early. It's alright." He sounded way too calm for the situation. "It'll heal up and then we can...we can get right back to it."

"o-out of line? What do you mean? When?" His calm just made it worse for karkat. "You say it like it's a good thing..  get right back at it.. none of this right none of this is okay."

"Think of it like this. I messed up and you got in his favor. Now you're in a position to get easier work and maybe even better food." Kankri tried really hard to pass it off as a good thing. "See? Now you can do better."

"kankri thats not a good thing. I hate this shit." He bowed his head and hid his face, letting tears fall since a long time. He would hug him seek comfort if it wasn't for his back. Why us and not him over a fucking color.. " he lightly sobbed in his hand. Most ever guard is annoyed be crying so karkat did it silently. 

Kankri reached out and gently pet his hair. "Shh I know. We can't change it though. It's not...it's just not what we're meant to do."

He blinked and looked at him, knowing he wouldn't listen to him and how he thought of all this. He went back keeping quite, laying close to kankri lightly sobbing.

Kankri did his best to comfort him, petting his head and trying to stay conscious despite the lack of blood.

he stopped crying just feeling bad about crying and leaning on kankir. "please don't stand up for me anymore.. i'll take punishment myself."

Kankri was not going to let that happened. "Cant. I promised Father." He gave him a wry smile. "Don't worry, I heal fast, remember?"

he frowned lightly nodding, but the thought still stay. it wasn't right to have kankri cover for him especially now that hes older. he closed his eyes thinking back to how their dad was, he never had the best relationship with him and he felt bad the last thing he told dad was how much he hated him.

"I'll be out of medical by tonight, okay?" Kankri smiled a little as his mattress was dragged away.

"Runt." The high blood was calling to him again.

he gave a small nod to kankri and made sure there was no sings of him crying before he looked to where the high blood was at. going over when he was called.

"Runt. How did that make you feel?" The huge troll looked bored as he asked the question.

he thought before answering. "like shit.." he looked down not sure why he'd even ask that.

"Oh?" He crossed his arms. "Not powerful?"

"no, whoever feels powerful from hurting others is sick." looking what at him.

"Even though he's always protecting you? Making you weak?"

"i don't want him to. i can handle myself.. he just made a promise to someone.. to protect me..." he sighed lightly.

"Really?" The troll leaned forward. "You want to know how to stop promises?"

he didn't move just looking up at him. "i'd say no but you'd tell me either way,"

The troll whispered in his ear, he like playing with the two. "You kill him."

he rolled his eyes. "yeah cause i'd be so happy to lose the thing i got in this shit hole."

"If you kill him, I'll let you go." The troll figured Karkat wouldn't bother, so he said it. "I'll give you enough money to live on your own.

he wouldn't lie he thought about it just for a second. "no way. for some reason id don't believe you plus if i left someone else would kill me over color.."

"Even if I offered you protection?" The troll rubbed his shoulders. "Come on. You know you want to. He's just holding you back. You know you're stronger than him. You were the one that whipped him. You didn't even pause. You know you're better. This is your chance to getting out."

"not happening.. no way out. even if it was a stranger i wouldn't kill them to get benefits" .

"Oh?" The troll giggled. "But he'll die anyways."

"if he dies i do too." he watched him evenly

"Wanna bet on it?"

"don't. i don't care what you do to me just don't kill him. he deserves better for all hes done for me. i'll do anything for him."

"Oh I like your begging." He shoved Karkat to the ground. "Do it again."

he looked up at him. "just don't kill him please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm sorry I have updated anything we've been trying to move and have shitty internet. 
> 
> ~<3~


End file.
